wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Prima Asinica
Introduction Prima Asinica (Asin.: /prjmɑː əsɪnɪcə/) is the first colony established by The Asinican Republic. It is situated in the Vega System, 25 light years from the Solar System and 27 light years from the Irabian System. The planet is eerily similar to Mars in both composition and size, but it contains about 2.5x as much water as Mars and had a proper atmosphere and magnetic field. Prima Asinica has four main continents, Beureme, Rei, Langte, and Xeres. Most of the worlds population lives on the coast of the Sparatus ocean, which rests between Xeres, Beureme, and Langte. The few large inland population centers are major exporters of agricultural and mining products, while coastal cities are renowned for technological and cultural outputs. Approximately 14% of the planets landmass is has been protected under the Planetary Parks Service as a Hemipheral Park. Eight states and one territory exist on the world, North Xeres, South Xeres, Sargonis, Larydia, Fuschina, Raugg, Krousse, Oligorna, and the Beureme Territory. The Federal District of Asinica also exists on Langte as a separate federal claim, the only federal claim in the Asinican Republic. History Settled in 502 ERB, Prima Asinica was the first colony under Asinican control as well as the first colony established by a Wintermoor nation outside of Irabia. Settlers from The Asinican Republic quickly flocked to Reagan for a chance to be the pioneers of the new world. By 503, only a year after the first colonists arrived, the colony was already boasting around 500,000 people, and more were still arriving every day. Armstrong was founded in 504 after the region was found to contain massive amounts of Iron and Magnesium, which is essential for the creation of an alloy used in Asinican battle armor, vehicles and other important manufacturing necessities. The location where the first colonists arrived had also grown, and eventually Fetore was founded on its location. By 510, the colony had reached 2 million inhabitants, growing so quickly that the population of Asinican controlled regions on Wintermoor had actually decreased from the rate of colonization. Initially, this was problematic as the lack of a workforce had led to complications on Wintermoor, but over time the unemployed quickly filled the opened roles. Prima Asinica continued to grow into a paradise where wealth was abundant, but because of the migration of wealth from Wintermoor, Reagan and other larger cities in The Asinican Republic soon had a crime surge and experienced a surge in ghettos in poorer neighborhoods (See Reagan Ghetto War for more info). In 748, the capital of The Asinican Republic was moved from Reagan to Fetore to reduce the risk of an invasion on Wintermoor. Present Ecology (See full article) Prima Asinica, upon discovery, held a mildly diverse ecological system, with hundreds of aquatic wildlife species, as well as thousands of plant and fungal species, both aquatic and terrestrial. Only one native terrestrial animal species exists on Prima Asinica, a species similar to the prehistoric Trilobite on Earth. Since colonization, many compatible lifeforms have been introduced, including thousands of trees, grasses, terrestrial wildlife, and even hundreds of fish species which have adapted to the vast oceans of the world. A few species have been introduced as economic commodities, including the Tower Mallatte. Economy Prima Asinica's economy relies heavily on Iron and Magnesium alloys, but also has a large agriculture and timber industry present. The Asinican military uses Fetore as a shipyard and construction site of Asinican military projects as well, making the city the largest Military shipyard under human control. Fetore has the largest individual economy in all of The Asinican Republic, beating out Reagan by around 3.4% in GDP. Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Planet